College Love
by MissSasusakulove
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a really smart girl. She's called a nerd. She's not rich nor is she poor. She's going to the most wanted college in Konoha: Konoha College of Wanders (KCW). Her life slowly starts changing when she meets the handsome and mysterious boy, Uchiha Sasuke. Her roommate also is trying to change her. Sakura gets invited to a party: will something happen to our pinkette?
1. Chapter 1

So guys, this is my new story that I was DYING to upload, really! I hope you enjoy.  
**I do not own anything but the storyline **

**Chapter 1**

"Wow, Sakura. This is amazing!"

A black haired boy moves his glasses up so they would not fall down.

"Thank you, Riko. Can you believe it, we finally finished high school?"

The boy sighed and looked at the pink haired girl called Sakura.

"I really envy you, your college is way better than mine…"

"What do you mean? Your college is amazing!"

The pinkette smiled.

The boy blushed and looked at the ground.

"No matter what, I will not go to as great a college as you, I mean Konoha College of Wonders is the best college in Japan"

Sakura thought for a second.

"I know it is good…but your college is good as well"

Riko smiled a little and turned around.

"I have to go. I need to pack"

He waved at Sakura and walked home.  
_

It was the last day of summer vacation and Sakura walked home slowly.

She enjoyed the nature and the fresh air.

She loved how the wind softly made her long, pink hair fly and cooled down her face.

Sakura was a very smart girl; she had gotten a scholarship to a college and had chosen KCW (Konoha College of Wonders) since it was the best college in Japan.

In high school she was not popular at all; she belonged to the nerd group. A group that should be lucky if any popular person would look at them.

Sakura did not care for popularity, she only cared for her career; she wanted to become the best doctor in Konoha. Even better than Tsunade.

Tsunade was the head of Konoha Hospital. A very attractive, strong and smart woman; that was what Tsunade was and what Sakura wanted to be.

Sakura was an 18 year old girl with hair that went to her hip. She was a "nerd" but she did not look like a nerd.

She sometimes looked like a slacker, with relaxed clothes on and other times she looked like a superstar with tight jeans and pretty shirts.

She was sweet and very welcoming and she would be very helpful if you asked her for help, even if it was with homework or with helping carrying some books, or it could be other stuff.

Sakura opened the door to her house and walked inside, taking her shoes off and putting them to the side nicely.

Sakura was a very politely young girl and knew how to behave.

Her mother came in the room. A woman with short, white hair wearing a red, tight dress that went down to her ankle; that is how her mother looked, very pretty and she had a big smile on her face.

"Sakura, welcome home"

She walked up to Sakura and hugged her.

"So, it is the big day tomorrow, are you not excited?!"

Her smile became even brighter.

Sakura could not help but smile.

"Yes, mother. I am very excited but if you will excuse me, I need to go up and pack the last couple of things"

She tried to push her mother off softy.

Her mother let go and made her smile less bright.

"Oh, yeah. I am sorry, darling. Please, continue with your packing"

She looked as her daughter ran up the stairs to her room.  
_

Sakura walked slowly around her room looking for the last couple of things she needed.

She checked everything she wrote on her list. She was very good at organizing when it was about packing.

She wrote the list a week before, so she always could write more down if she remembered stuff she had forgotten.

Sakura opened her cabinet and looked inside. It was a huge walk-in-closet with space to a whole store of clothes.

Sakura was not wearing cheap, ugly clothes, no; she was wearing decent clothes, sometimes sweatpants with a tank-top and an oversized sweatshirt, and other times she wore tight jeans with a lose t-shirt that has open-shoulders.

She always wore sneakers, though.

She loved sneakers and had many different colors; green, blue, brown, orange, grey, red, black and her favorite ones; pink!

She had very expensive clothes as well but it was not something she wore daily.

She had many really expensive dresses she wanted to use but never got the chance to.

Sakura looked at her packed-up suitcase and sighed.

_Tomorrow is a new day, tomorrow I will start a new chapter in my life. Tomorrow I will meet many new friends…I hope…_

As she thought that, she changed to her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to bed.  
_

"Sakura, breakfast is ready"

Her mother was yelling from downstairs.

_No. Just 5 more minutes. I am not ready to get up yet _

"Sakura, you will be late for your first day at college"

Her mother was yelling once more.

_Shit! My first day at college._

Sakura got up quickly and ran down stairs in her pajamas.

Her mother looked at her with a strange look, when Sakura grabbed her plate with eggs and bacon and turned around.

"I am going to eat in my room. I have to get ready"

Sakura took her plate and walked upstairs.

Her mother looked at her husband, Kizashi who gave her a weird look, and giggled a little. _  
__

In Sakura's room she was getting ready for her first day; she showered and took a nice outfit on; tight blue jeans, a big, pink short-sleeved shirt with a big red rose on it and Converse.

She took her hair in a high ponytail and let the hair fall down on her back after blow-drying it.

She then went to the bathroom to apply some make-up, not much since she did not like too much make-up.

She applied some mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. She did all this while eating her breakfast.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door.

Her parents came in and smiled at her.

Sakura looked at her clock; 10 AM.

She smiled back; it was time to leave.

She nodded to her parents to show she was ready.

She took her suitcase and her plate downstairs.

She quickly ran out with her plate as her father already sat in the car, honking after Sakura and her mother.  
_

Sakura sat in the car with her mother and father, wondering how college was going to be like.

She always had imagined this day since she was very young.

The best college in whole Japan and that was where she was going.

She looked at the clock once more; 11:30 AM, already have been driving 1 and a half hour.

She felt the car stop and so did her heart.

She had to gulp when she looked up; they were finally there.  
**_**

**So this was it, guys. Chapter 1 of my new story; College Love. I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part2! Please tell me what you think; I would like more feedback from you guys. Please share this or whatever you can do I would like more readers  
**I do not own anything but the storyline. **  
_**  
Chapter 2**

Sakura and her parents walked up to a lady in a KCW uniform.

The lady smiled bright and greeted them.

"Welcome to Konoha College of Wonders. What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura"

She sounded a little nervous.

The lady checked through her papers.

"Ah, yes. Your room is down that hallway. When you arrive at the bottom, you will have to go 2 floors up. There is an elevator at the end. Your room number is 628"

She smiled once more at Sakura and her family.  
_

When they finally found her room she took a deep breath and opened the door.

When she came in a blond haired girl greeted her.

"Oh, hi! My name is Yamanaka Ino, what is your name?"

The blond haired girl had the biggest smile Sakura had ever seen.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, it is nice to meet you, Ino"

Sakura greeted back with a friendly smile as well.

"It is nice to meet you, too. I can feel that we will be great roommates"

Ino smiled again.

_Oh boy. She seems sweet but a little weird. I think we will become great friends  
__

At the evening, Sakura and Ino sit in their room and talk for hours.

They talk about interests and hobbies, favorite food and stuff like that.

"So…have you seen any cute guys yet?"

"U-uh, I have not really been out looking…"

Sakura blushed as she admitted that she didn't really look for boys. She could feel Ino was a girl looking a lot at boys.

Ino looked down for a second and grinned a little.

"Neither have I. I cannot wait for tomorrow. Cute guys standing in line to find a girl"

Ino almost blacked out with the thought.

Sakura blushed a little and looked away.

"I-I do not normally look after boys. My studies are more important. Besides, no boy has ever asked me out..."

Sakura blushed more with the last part.

Ino's eyes got wide open.

"You have never been out with a guy?"

She was dead serious.

"N-no…It is not that I need a guy or anything, so it does not really matter"

Sakura's tone showed she did not care.

"Are you crazy? I think you only say that, because you have never been out with a guy. So, what about kissing a guy?"

Ino tried once more.

"Nope"

"WHAT?"

Ino seemed very shocked about her roommates indifferent response.

"You do not drink enough to parties, I hear"

"I do not go to parties"

Sakura made a little sigh.

"OMG…you are a 100% virgin!"

Ino's tone sounded shocking.

_Oh no, now she probably think I am a totally loser and will never talk with me again…It is going to be 3 rough years if even my own roommate does not want to talk with me…_

"Do not worry, Sakura, I will make you a man's lady"

Ino winked at Sakura.

"Man's lady? I do not think there is anything called the man's-"

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean, so stop whining"

Ino interrupt her. Her face expressed everything: she was starting to be annoyed by Sakura's smart responses.

"Now…"

Sakura gave her blond roommate a weird look.

"What do you say to go out tomorrow, together, and make new friends? You know; find a gang we can be with?"

Ino's smile was filled with hope.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea"

Sakura cheered.

"Alright!"

Ino cheered as well.

They both yawned and agreed to go to sleep…  
_

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Ino was yelling while shaking her roommate with all her power.

Sakura made a little groan but opened her eyes slowly.

"What?"

Sakura was still half asleep.

"It is our first real day of college. We have to go to the meeting now."

"Oh right!"

Sakura jumped out of bed.

Sakura and Ino took their time getting ready and went out to the meeting.

They were in the hallway talking while walking.

"So, Sakura…Are you excited about meeting some boys today?"

"Not really…"

Sakura admitted the shameful truth to Ino.

"What? Why not?"

Ino was once more shocked.

"You see; I have this problem with talking with boys. I always end up stutter and do awkward stuff and make a total fool out of myself. There is only one boy I can talk with but he is my best friend, so it does not count"

"Oh, well I am sure it is not that bad."

"Trust me, it is!"

"Oh look! We are here, let us find a seat"

Ino took Sakura's arm and dragged her along.

Sakura and Ino find a seat and listen to the meeting…  
_

"I never thought he would stop talking"

Ino started whining.

"It was not that bad, Ino. In fact, this is what we will do many time on college"

Ino start feeling a little annoyed by her roommates sudden lecture.

"Ugh, well it does not matter now, because we are going to find a gang and look at boys"

Ino gave Sakura a bright smile.

"Sure…"

"Okay, let us see…What about them?"

Ino pointed to a group of girls who were talking and giggling.

Sakura and Ino walked up to them.

"Hi, my name is Yamanaka Ino and this is-"

Ino got cut off before she could finish.

"I do not care. So go away before I beat your ass"

A girl with red hair and glasses sat on a bench with one leg crossed over the other: really ladylike.

"But I-"

"No. You are a first year students and we are second year students, we do not fit"

"Come on Ino, we find someone else"

Sakura's voice was low.

Ino sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Making friends here are harder than it looks. Let us keep on looking"

Ino looked around once more and saw another group of girls laughing and talking.

"Let us try them, maybe they are not as bad as those girls over there"

Ino and Sakura walked up to them.

"Hi...Uhm, can we sit with you guys and talk?"

Ino was a bit nervous: would she get shown off again?

"Sure, why not! Come sit"

A girl with 2 buns smiled brightly to the two girls.

"Thank you. I am Yamanaka Ino and this is my roommate Haruno Sakura. It is our first year here"

The girls smiled.

"I am Tenten. I am a second year student and this is my roommate, Temari"

"Hi"

The so called Temari smiled.

She had blond hair that was tied in 4 small pigtails.

"My name is Hinata, I am a first year student as well"

A blue haired girl with white pearl eyes smiled. She had long blue hair.

"So, where is your roommate, Hinata?"

Sakura looked around.

"Uhm, I do not know. I have not seen her since we left for the meeting"

Hinata looked around trying to find her as well.

"So, Tenten and Temari, any cute guys here?"

Ino winked at them.

"Well, there is some popular guys here. 4 guys from the third year and 5 from the second year."

Tenten's expression started getting serious.

"The 4 third year students are all a part of a gang named Akatsuki. They are 5 people in Akatsuki; Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Pain. They are the popular guys and then there is a girl named Konan. Pain and Konan is a couple. Then the second year students. The 5 popular guys there are; Sai, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. They are really cool but they can be kind of coldhearted."

"Coldhearted?"

Sakura and Ino both seemed very confused but also very curious.

"Yes, I have tried to ask Neji out so many times but he always reject me or not answer at all"

Tenten sighed.

"And the same goes with Shikamaru"

Temari sighed as well.

"Neji?"

Hinata lifted her head.

"Hyuga Neji?"

"Yes, you know him?"

Tenten looked at the blue haired girl a little confused.

"Yes, he is my cousin"

Hinata smiled.

Tenten's eyes got wide open and she quickly grab Hinata by her shoulders.

"Please help me then! Make him want me!"

Tenten begged while shaking Hinata by her shoulders.

All the girls laugh.

"So, when can we meet these guys?"

Ino winked once more.

Temari sighed.

"We do not know. They walk around the school"

Sakura gasped and looked at the girls.

"Our classes start in 5 minutes!"

All the girls said goodbye to each other and ran to class.  
_

Sakura sighed deeply as she walked out of her classroom.

_First day and I already got detention. Kakashi-Sensei did not look happy when I came in late on my first day… Can this day get any worse?_

Sakura did not get to think more before walking in to something.

She fell backwards and landed on her butt.

_Ouch. Eeeep, who did I walk in to?_

Sakura looked up and saw a tall dark haired boy in a KCW uniform looking at her.

_Oh god, he is either a second or third year student…EEEEEEEP_

She quickly got up and started bowing and apologizing.

"Gomenasai. I did not mean to walk in to you"

She laughed nervously and started walking a little backwards, stumbling into a trashcan that stood near the wall.

"Whoops, gomenasai"

She kept laughing nervously and kept walking backwards.

She turned a little bit around and walked into the side of the locker.

"Argh! Ha ha…gomen…"

She quickly turned around and looked at the other directions.

"GOMENEEEEEEEEE"

She ran away while yelling those words.

_How embarrassing. I have to find the girls before more embarrassing stuff happens to me._

**This was it, guys. Poor, Sakura; that must have been embarrassing :I Tell me what you think, please :D  
****Answer to a question: ****I know my English is not that good but it is not my first language. Even though it is bad I do not think I need a person that can correct it. I feel that it would change the fact that I wrote it…Sorry :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3, finally! :D I am sorry it took so much time but I have literally no time in the weekends and I am very busy in the school days as well. I am trying to make them faster from now on, though. I am sorry this chapter is so short, I hope you will survive. :D

**I don't own anything but the storyline. **

**Chapter 3**

Ino gives out the loudest laugh Sakura have ever heard.

She starts crying and holding her stomach.

"I can't breathe"

Ino cried out almost fainting from laughing.

"It wasn't that funny, Ino"

Sakura looked angry.

Ino took 3 deep breaths and looked at Sakura.

"Of course it's funny. I mean, you literally made a fool out of yourself in front of a guy"

"I told you I am awkward when I am talking to boys"

"I know but I didn't know it was this bad!"

Ino started giggling.

Sakura sighed and Ino putted a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I will make you less awkward with boys"

Sakura looked at Ino – who had the biggest smile ever seen – and started smiling as well.  
_

**Sasuke's P.O.V  
**The tall, black haired boy sighed and walked inside his room.

He threw his stuff on his bed and looked over at his roommate, who sat on the other bed.

His roommate had blond spiky hair and wore an orange jumpsuit.

"So, how was your day, teme?"

The blond haired boy had a huge smile.

"It was fine…"

The blond haired boy looked at Sasuke with a weird look on his face.

"What happened today, teme? You seem weird today. Didn't you like your first day of your second year?"

Sasuke looked at his roommate and sighed.

"I bumped into someone but I don't know who. She must be a first year student. She apologized too much and walked into everything on her way. I thought she was going to kill herself"

Sasuke laid down on his bed.

"Was she hot?"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

He looked over at his roommate who just smiled.

"Dope…"  
_

**Sakura's P.O.V  
**The next day at school Sakura hang out with the new gang her and Ino had met.

Temari and Tenten showed Hinata, Ino and Sakura around the school and showed them all the good places to be.

Sakura used most of her afternoon to do homework when Ino ran in the room and attacked Sakura who sat on her bed.

"What happened Ino?"

Sakura tried to breathe from the tight grip from her roommate.

"We, Haruno Sakura, are invited to a party!"

Ino cheered.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'. Of course it's all!"

"I don't know Ino…I am not really into parties"

Ino gasped and grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I have never…uhm…been good at parties"

Sakura sighed.

"OMG…"

Ino looked deeply into Sakura's eyes.

"You have never been to a party, have you?"

"Shhhhh, Ino! I don't want anybody to know!"

Sakura sighed once more.

"OMG, Sakura! I have to teach you a lot of stuff!"

She giggled.

Ino looks at Sakura and starts doing puppy eyes.

"Pleeeease? Come to the party, for me? It will be fun; all the second and third year student will be there and then us and Hinata!"

"Wait, what about the rest of the first year students?"

"They won't be there. Temari and Tenten invited us because they're good friends with one of the guys that arrange the school parties"

Sakura sigh again.

"When is it?"

"On Friday and we can get ready together"

"S-sure, Ino"

Sakura laugh nervously.

"Why?" Ino ask with an annoyed face.

"Why what?"

"Why that nervous laugh?"

"I-I don't know w-what you mean?"

"You can't fool me, Sakura! It will be fun, don't worry"

Sakura sigh.

"If you say so…"

"Great, I can't wait"

Ino smiles and stand up.

"By the way, Temari and Tenten invited us to go to this café down the street now. Do you want to come?"

Sakura looks at her table that is filled with books and homeworks.

_Should I? It wouldn't hurt, I mean I am pretty much done with most of it and the rest isn't that hard…I can just do homeworks tonight…_

Sakura smiles and nods.

"Great, let's go!"

Ino cheered the whole way out of the school.  
_

Sakura and Ino slowly walk into their room.

"I can't believe we sat at the café for 4 hours just talking!"

"Oh come on, Sakura, it was fun!"

"I know and I am not regretting it but I have so many homeworks I have to do"

Sakura sigh and takes some books and papers and sit on her bed.

"Are you going to make your homeworks now? I mean, come on, Saki, it's 22:15"

"Saki?"

Sakura gave her blond roommate a confused look.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I came up for you. Isn't it cute? I think it's cute"

Ino giggled.

I guess…Nobody ever gave me a nickname before…"

"You don't like it?"

Ino's face got a little sad.

"Of course I do!"

Sakura smiled.

"It's just…I don't have a cute nickname for you"

"You don't have to make up a cute nickname for me, Saki!"

Ino goes to her bed and goes under the blankets.

"You can just call me Queen"

She gave Sakura a wink.

"Yeah, you would like that!"

They both giggled and smiled to each other.

"Goodnight, Saki"

"Goodnight, Ino"

As Ino turns off the lights on her side, Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself.

_I am glad I found a friend like you, Ino. You're the best roommate I could imagine. Arigatou for being my friend…_

**This was it, guys. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I promise I will hurry with the next part. Bye guys. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. God, I thought I was stuck for some time but I managed to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :D**  
**I do not own Naruto, in fact I do not own anything but the storyline. **  
_

**Chapter 4**

"OH MY GOD, INO, WAKE UP!"

Sakura was yelling as she tried to wake her up.

Ino gave a small groan and turned to the side, totally ignoring Sakura.

_Oh my god, she's so hard to wake up. We are about to be late and I can't leave her here…_

"Ino! We will be late, wake up!"

She tried waking her up even harder by shaking her.

Ino groans once more, going further down under her blankets.

_That Ino!_

"Ino, I am counting to 3 and I you aren't up by then, I will hit you with a pillow!"

Sakura said lowly near her ear but Ino doesn't move. She goes to her bed and takes her pillow.

"1…"

Ino got even further down.

"…2…"

Sakura started being angry and lifted her hands over her head.

Sakura opened her mouth to say '3' but was cut off by a hand.

"…3…" Sakura said with a cracked voice while lying on the floor.

Ino woke up by the sound of Sakura falling to the ground, not knowing she was the one hitting her.

"Oh my god, Saki! Look at the time! We are about to be late and you are lying on the floor goofing around!"

Sakura quickly got up and grabbed Ino's shoulders.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP, MISSY?"

"You tried to wake me up?"

Ino asked with a confused look.

"Yes, for about 20 minutes now"

"Aww, thank you. You are so sweet"

Sakura looked at Ino with a confused look on her face.

_But she just…And I…And now she...UGH! That Ino…_

"Nevermind that, just hurry"

"Fine, fine!"

After Ino got ready, she and Sakura ran to class.

"Aaww man…this sucks" Sakura muttered.

Temari, Tenten and Hinata laughed.

"They are very strict around here, you should wake up earlier"

Tenten looked jokingly at Ino and Sakura.

_Do you not think I tried? _

"I tried to wake Ino up for about 20 minutes but she just would not wake up. Then she slapped me and blamed me for being late"

Sakura snapped her voice at the other girls.

"Sorry, Saki. I was very tired yesterday and this morning I do not know what happened"

"Well it does not matter now, we just have to be to detention this afternoon"

"Well, then you can tell more about that boy you ran into yesterday"

Ino gave an evil grin.

Sakura smacked her head and gave a sigh: she knew what was going to happen.

"A boy? Who? Who is it, tell us?"

Temari and Tenten pushed Sakura around to make her tell.

"Okay, okay! I will tell, just stop pushing me around!"

Temari and Tenten let go of Sakura and came close, too close to Sakura's taste.

"I literally ran into this boy yesterday and I apologized a lot and stumped into everything on my way and made a total fool out of myself. Does that answer your questions?"

Tenten and Temari both shake their heads.

"No, Sakura. Tell us how did he look?"

"Well, he was tall…and pail…"

Tenten and Temari just got closer and closer.

"…And he was actually pretty handsome and he had this black hair that looked like a duck butt"

Temari and Tenten gasped.

"Could it be?"

"I think it is!"

Temari and Tenten looked at Sakura with a creepy smile.

"I think you are talking about the second year student Uchiha Sasuke. He is the captain and the quarterback of the football team and he gets invited to every party." Tenten explained.

"He is in our class. All the girls are drooling over him. They treat him like a god. As far as we know he had 5 girlfriends last semester. He changes girls like we change clothes. I even heard while he is dating a girl he is looking at other girls to find a better one…"

"It is true. It is always him who breaks up and he leaves the girl heartbroken. It is really weird, even after he broke up with the girls and he did it heartlessly, they still are drooling all over him."

_What? What is wrong with those girls? He is cheating on them but they still stick around trying to get him? That is goofy…If a guy ever cheated on me – if I ever get a boyfriend, of course – and if he broke up with me heartlessly, then I would never think of getting back with him…_

"He sounds like such a jerk" Sakura snapped.

"He is. That is why you have to stay away from him and his brother"

"His brother?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes, they are both players. Cheats on every girl they have"

"Ugh…fine, sounds like jerks anyway"

"Alright, enough of the Uchiha talk for now. Let's talk about Friday" Tenten cheers.

"You mean the party?"

"Yes, the party"

Ino snapped at Sakura.

S_orry I am not a party girl like you_

**Beat her up**

_Who are you?_

**I am your inner self. **

_My inner self?_

**Yes, are you deaf?**

_Wow, you are annoying…_

**I am you, dummy**

_Whatever, where did you come from?_

**I have always been here; I just never said anything before now.**

_And why not?_

**Because you have never needed me before now: you have had it easy your whole life. You were the smartest girl in your class and you got the best grades in your whole school. You were the best in high school but this is different.**

_I do not know what you are talking about but let me ask you: what do you want? _

**Oh right. I wanted to tell you that you are late for detention, which you got for being late…It is quite ironic, right?**

_WHAT? WE ARE LATE? WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING SOONER?!_

**Sorry, I forgot.**

_Fuck you…_

"Ino, we have to hurry. We are late for detention"

"WHAT?"

Tenten started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked confused.

"You are late for detention, which you got for being late. It is ironic"

She laughed harder.

**Told you so…**

_Argh, shut up…  
__

Sakura and Ino walked home together. When they came into their room they both fell onto their beds. They both gave a groan and sat up to look at each other.

"I have never been to detention before in my whole life…"

"What? Oh my god, really? I have been to detention so many times. There were this month once, where I got detention every day but it was mostly because I liked this badass guy that also got detention every day"

Sakura looked weirdly at her roommate. Why did she have to know?

"O…kay?"

"You are really an innocent girl, Saki…I have to change that"

"And how would you do that, Ino? I am who I am, you cannot just change it like that"

"Trust me, I can do miracles"

"Thanks…"

"I did not mean it like that!"

"Yeah right"

Sakura walked to the bathroom pretending to be insulted.

"Saki!"

"…"

"SAKIIIIII!"

"…"

"Fine, go! I know you will crawl back to me!"

"Yeah right!"

"YOU WILL SEE!"

Sakura shut the door close and sat in the bathroom. After some time she felt her phone in her pocket vibrating.

_A text message…_

'From: Tenten  
Hi, Sakura  
You have to come to the KCW gates. The guys that arrange the party on Friday wants to meet you or else you will not get in. Bring Ino as well.  
xoxo'

_Hm…Ino would kill me if I was the fault for not getting into the party…I guess I have to._

Sakura gave a sigh and opened the door. She looked at the ground and sighed once more.

"Ino-"

Sakura was cut off Ino who ran up to Sakura and held her shoulders.

"I knew you would come back to me!" Ino cheered.

"Actually I only came out because Tenten just wrote to me. We have to go to the gates because the parties arrange guys want to meet us before letting us in to the party on Friday"

"Oh…Well it does make sense…"

"It does?"

"Yeah! I would not let people into my party if I did not know if they were hot or not…"

_That Ino…_

"Let us go already…Tenten and the guys are probably waiting now"

With that Ino and Sakura left to the gates.  
_

"Sakura! Ino! Over here!"

A cheering girl with brown buns yelled to them. Beside her stood 3 guys.

_Wow, those guys are handsome._

**Want to date one?**

_Oh no, are you back?_

**I already told you: I have always been here. That means I never leave either.**

_So we are stuck with each other forever?_

**Yeah, we are. Even though, it is pretty much me who is stuck with you because I am lovely. Ha ha ha**

_But if you are my inner, are you not me?_

**Oh right…Nevermind. Yes we are stuck with each other.**

_So it will not help go see a psychologist? _

**No…**

_Damn!_

"Hi, Tenten"

"So, these guys are the guys that arrange the parties around here. The blond guy that looks like a girl is Deidara"

"HEY! You know how I feel about being called a girl!"

"You kind of looks like Ino"

Tenten started studying Deidara's looks.

"…"

"…"

"Sorry, Ino" Tenten giggled.

"The other guy with the red hair is Sasori"

"Hey, girls"

He winked to Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

"And the last guy with the orange hair is Pein"

"Hey…"

"So? You approve they take along?"

Temari's tone sounded slight like a begging tone.

"Yeah, they look good, even though the pinkette maybe could use some other clothes…"

The red haired boy named Sasori looked closely at Sakura.

_WHAT? I am going to kill that boy! How dare he!_

Sakura looks down at her clothes. She wore some blue jeans that looked very used, a black tank-top with a pink sweater over it. At her feet she had pink sneakers on.

"We expect she will wear something better at the party, so we approve they can both come"

The orange haired boy called Pein looked aeriously at Tenten and Temari.

"Thank you, guys. We should go now, we have some stuff to do"

Sakura was about to explode in rage.

"Alright, see you at the party"

With that the boys left and so did the girls.  
_

"I cannot believe they just called my clothes ugly!"

Sakura cried out.

"Ha ha, do not worry, Saki. You can borrow some of my clothes to the party"

Ino cheered but only got a death glare in return.

"No thank you. I actually do have party clothes"

"Fine, I was just trying to help"

"And I am glad, Ino but I am not totally helpless in clothes"

"But can I at least do your make-up and hair? With the length of your hair I can do something really pretty"

"Fine, do what you want"

Ino started jumping and cheering.

_I have the weirdest roommate ever but I like her, so it does not matter. That Ino…_

**You say 'that Ino' a lot, I must say.**

_Oh no, please go away…_

**Nope, I am here forever and ever. Do not worry, you will get used to it. **

_But I do not want to get used to it…I want you to leave me alone!_

**Hard words to yourself…**

_I know. I am so arrogant that sometimes I get mad at myself for being so arrogant, now shut up and leave me alone._

**What are you talking about?! We are not arrogant?!**

_Not 'we'…It is not a 'we' here, it is a 'me' and a 'you' so shut up and leave me alone._

**Sorry but I am you, so right now you are telling yourself to shut up, do you not feel stupid?**

_Oh my god I am annoying…I mean you…you are annoying…SHUT UP!_

**Ha ha…You said we were the same!**

_I said shush!  
__

Ino and Sakura both sat on their beds with your computers. There had been silence for about 30 minutes.

Only the sound of the wind hitting the window slowly could be heard with the breaths from the girls.

Ino felt awkward and decided to stop the awkward silence…

"So…"

"So…"

Sakura responded, knowing what Ino was trying to do.

"…You do not think that Deidara guy looked like me, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good…I was just checking"

"How come it got so awkward so suddenly?"

"I do not know. We came in and you opened your computer and said you wanted to do homework…and I did not want to disturb you but the silence got so awkward, so I decided to disturb you anyway, I am sorry…"

Sakura looked at Ino for what would seem like forever before responding.

"Ino..."

Ino looked at her pink haired roommate who sat in the other end of the room.

"Yes?"

"I said that an hour ago…I told you half an hour ago that I was done with all my homework…"

"You did?"

"Yes! You were just too busy searching for guys on Facebook!"

"Hey! It is actually boys from our college, Sakura! It is not just any boys…tch!"

**That Ino…**

_What? That is my line!_

**Well, since I am you, I am also allowed to use it, DUH!**

_I hate you so much…_

**Well, I mostly wanted to tell you that the time is almost 1 AM, maybe you should go to bed, it is school day tomorrow**

_Oh god! It is Wednesday tomorrow…Orr today, to be exact! _

**Yeah?**

_That means that I have only two days before the party! I really do not want to go but Ino will be so disappointed…_

**Well, I think it will be fun, you should not judge a book by its cover**

_Now I know we are not the same person…_

**Oh, shut up and go to bed**

_HEY! I am the one shutting __you__ up and not opposite! _

**Whatever! I know you are going to accept me one day!**

_Keep waiting_

**I will! **

"Ino, it is almost 1 AM. We should go to sleep"

"Oh my god, you are right! And there is only 2 days to the first official party as a college girl!"

Ino started squeaking.

"O…kay…good night, Ino"

"Goodnight, Saki"

And with that, they turned off the lights and fell asleep.

**This was it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope you can see that I am trying real hard making them longer. It is a little hard, since I am not good at describing stuff (as you probably can read in my story) because I am not from America or England, so my English is not that good, that is why I am not that good at writing these kind of stories but I am trying my best.  
Until next time: bye :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura woke up with a shock.

She felt all the air from her body leaving in just a second.

She looked up at what had caused it.

On top of her sat a blond girl with huge morning hair and a breath that could kill you in a second.

"Ino…c-could you please get off of me?" Sakura said with a low voice.

"Oh great, you woke up. I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to go on my computer, so I did and I went on facebook and the-"

"Ino!"

Sakura snapped while looking at her alarm clock.

"It is 4 AM! Why are you waking me up at this time?"

"If you would have let me explain, then you would have known!" Ino snapped back.

"Then tell me the point of your probably long explanation"

"Okayokayokay! Tenten wrote to me 10 minutes ago. Temari is gone from her room and she checked everywhere in their dorm and she ask if we can help her look?"

"Oh my god!"

Sakura flew up from her bed, pushing Ino to the floor.

"Ow!" Ino glanced at Sakura.

"We do not have much time, Ino. Let us take on some shoes and a coat and let us find Temari!"

"Yes! Let me just-"

"We do not have time for you to do your make-up or hair or brush your teeth"

"But, Saki!" Ino cried out.

"Even though you could use it"

Sakura said with a low voice but loud enough for Ino to hear.

"HEY!"

Sakura laughed and grabbed her shoes and her coat.

"Come on, Ino. We have to find Temari!"

"I am coming, I am coming"  
_

"TENTEN" Ino and Sakura yelled together.

Tenten turned around and looked at them with a worried face.

"I have looked almost everywhere and I have called for 20 minutes. I cannot find her anywhere!"

Tenten looked at the ground and her eyes started watering.

"D-Do not cry, Tenten…We will find her. I promise"

Sakura tried to cheer her up.

"You do not get it! We have forgotten to tell you some important stuff about this place. You should never walk outside alone…"

"Then why did you do it?" Ino asked confused.

"I have to find her…if she is hurt somewhere I do not know what I will do!"

"What is going on? What would hurt her?"

"There is this group on the school…The Akatsuki-"

"Those 4 popular guys and the girl?"

"Ah, yes"

Tenten sighed.

"The 3 single guys think they can do whatever they want just because they are third year students…and because they look good"

"W-what do you mean?"

"They take girls at night and drug them with something"

"WHAT?"

"They afterwards do stuff with them…because the drug makes the girls drunk"

"H-how terrible…"

"Have you tried it?"

Ino hid behind Sakura

"No…but the rumors are going and have been going since last year"

"Oh..."

"I only know because the girls who have tried it told other girls. They made a gang themselves.

They call themselves GHU"

"GHU?"

Ino asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, it stands for 'Girl Helping Union'. They help girls who have tried the same and they once awhile call every single girl on the school to a meeting and inform them about stuff. They practically rule the girl population in the school. They do not let anyone in their gang, though…"

"Hmm…It sounds weird, neh?"

"Maybe…I just hope Temari is okay"

Sakura looks around.

_Where could she be? I hope she is okay and I surely hope the Akatsuki guys are not out here._

Sakura shivered. She felt a weird pressure going all the way up her spine.

_I do not have a good feeling about this…_

"I think someone is over there!"

Ino pointed to a direction.

Sakura and Tenten looked at the direction she pointed.

Ino pointed to a huge fountain in front of the school building.

Tenten and Sakura nodded to Ino and they slowly walk to the fountain.

They got closer and closer to the fountain and the shadow got bigger and bigger.

"Oh my god…"

Tenten gasped.

"TEMARI!"

Temari sat in her bed in her room. Tenten, Sakura and Ino all looked at her.

"Okay, tell me now: why were you outside?"

Tenten looked at Temari with a killer face.

"…"

"Did something happen outside?"

"…"

"Did the Akatsuki…do anything to you?"

Temari glared at Tenten.

"Do I look drunk to you?" Temari snapped.

"Sorry, Tema-Chan…I was just really worried. I did not know where you were"

Temari looked at her roommate.

"I left a note on my desk…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU DID NOT CHECK YOUR ROOM FOR ANYTHING?"

Sakura yelled trying to attack her but Ino held her back.

"Ehehehe…I maybe forgot to check that"

Sakura sighed and looked at Temari.

"Why were you even outside at this time? And with those rumors going on?"

Temari sighed as well.

"Yesterday I met Shikamaru and his gang. I smiled to Shikamaru and he smiled back and after some time, he stopped and walked back to me. He took my hand and said I looked cute…"

"HUUUUUUH?"

Tenten yelled.

"What about my Neji-Kun?! I want him to notice me as well…that is not fair"

She cried out.

"…Then today…"

All the girls looked at her.

"…I saw him in the hallway with his gang again and as stupid as I am, I decided to walk up to him. When I was there he looked at me like I was a total stranger. Then he gave me an angry face and went over to me…"

"What happened then?

Ino came closer: she was very curious.

"…"

-  
"H-hi, Shikamaru…" Temari stuttered.

Shikamaru looked at her with a confused look but changed it to an angry look.

Temari did not know what was going on and just kept looking at him.

Shikamaru walked closer to her until he stood right in front of her.

"Why do you girls always take me so seriously?! I am a guy, okay?! I am making bets and jokes! You were just a bet, okay?! Now leave me alone, blondie!"

He left with his gang laughing loudly.

Temari looked shocked around and saw people starring, whispering, pointing fingers and laughing at her.

Her eyes got teary and she ran the opposite way than Shikamaru.

On her way down the hall she heard some girls talking.

"Oh my god, she just got burned so much!"

"Yeah, Shika-Kun surely knows how to show stupid girls off!"

"Yeah, he probably only wants pretty girls. She is nothing"  
-

"H-he…showed you off like that?"

Tenten looked shocked at her now crying roommate.

"It was so embarrassing!" Temari cried.

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about, Ino?" Sakura asked curious.

"What if we get revenge on him for doing that?"

"How?"

"I don't know…we make his dream woman and then break his heart…something like that"

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked her bolt.

"I have seen it in a TV show once!"

"Yeah, Ino…a TV show"

Tenten sighed.

"Tch"

All the girls looked at Temari.

"I really liked him, for real. All the other girls just like him because he is…popular"

"Temari-Chan…"

"But embarrassing me in front of everybody in everyone, will no one get away with!"

Temari got fire in her eyes and looked like she could kill somebody.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten all got shivers all the way down their spines by her killer mode.

"W-what are you going to do about it?"

Sakura asked somehow nervous.

"I do not know yet but I promise it will be embarrassing for him and funny for me"  
_

The alarm clock rang loudly.

7 AM.

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the other girls.

_still sleeping…_

She went up and turned off the alarm clock.

She then went to the bed where Ino and she had slept.

She took a deep breath and jumped.

Ino woke up with a scream as all the air left her body.

Sakura sat on top of her, as she did with her a couple of hours earlier.

Temari and Tenten woke up

"Reminds you of something?"

"I…h-hate you…" Ino managed to say.  
**_**

**Thanks for reading part 5 :D**

**I will soon upload (or whatever I'm doing) the next chapter.**

**Also I'm working on part 7 of "Stole My Heart". **

**All rights go to their rightful owners. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, guys. This is chapter 6. I hope you can see I'm making them longer...though it's hard...I'm sorry. :/**

**Also I'm trying to make it more exciting. ^_^**

**I don't own Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Note (Japanese language):  
For you who don't know, of course.  
Arigatou = Thank you.  
Gomenasai/gomene/gome = I'm sorry (or just sorry)  
Minna = everyone  
Baka = idiot/fool/stupid (and other stuff related to these)  
Oi! = Hey!  
Kawaii = Cute  
Kami = God**

**...**

**Chapter 7;**

Ino walked in the front, still mad at Sakura's little 'stunt' from earlier.

She did know she had done the same thing with her but in her mind, it was totally different.

"Are you still mad, Ino-_Chan"_

Sakura teased her. She was making her annoyed and crazy and she knew it. In fact she liked it. It was revenge from all the times Ino had confused her or made her annoyed.

Yes, she had made her confused or mad really many times, even though they had only known each other for 3 days now.

"I'm _fine. _I'm not mad at all"

The other girls rolled their eyes at Ino's quick response.

"Sure, sure, Ino-_Chan_. I believe you"

Sakura was trying her best not to start laughing out loud. She wanted to see how long Ino could hold in the anger.

"Temari and I have to stop here, guys. It's our class. See you at lunch."

Tenten pushed Temari inside the classroom as fast as possible. She knew what Sakura was doing and didn't want to witness the end of it.

Hinata looked at the two girls before her.

Sakura was still trying to hold the laugher in and Ino walked fast in the front.

Hinata sighed. When was it her turn to walk as fast as she could inside her classroom?

She - just as Tenten - didn't want to see the outturn of it.

"This is my classroom, Sakura-San, Ino-San. I'll see you later"

With a nervous laugh Hinata went inside her classroom.

Sakura quickly walked up to Ino and took her hand around Ino's shoulders.

"So, Ino-_Chan. _We are the only one left now. Your classroom comes right up ahead so I will annoy you until then"

Sakura made a creepy smirk. Probably the creepiest smirk Ino had ever seen.

Ino tried to make a poker face but you could see she was disturbed by Sakura's smirk.

"My classroom, thank god! Bye-bye, Sakura!"

Ino quickly ran inside her classroom leaving Sakura in the empty hallway.

_Damn...and just when I started having fun... _

Sakura walked slowly to her own classroom. The only thing she could hear was her own footsteps.

Her eyes went wide open as she bumped into someone _again._

She looked up to see who the person was this time.

_Oh no...not him..._

In front of her stood the same guy as last time and starred down at her.

His dark eyes looked down at Sakura. He wasn't looking happy.

If looks could kill...

"Watch where you're going, baka!"

His voice was dark and handsome. His voice was perfectly fitting his looks and eyes. It made shiver come all the way down her spine.

Sakura quickly stood up and bowed her head in front of him.

"G-gomenasai! I didn't watch where I was going!"

"Oh, it's you again...the person from yesterday"

The boy sighed deeply.

"You should really learn to watch where you're going. Some people here won't be easy on you"

"H-hai! Gomenasai"

Sakura tried to smile as less awkward as possible.

"Also you should stop apologizing that much. It's annoying"

With that he turned around and walked away.

Sakura just stood there understanding nothing. How could this person she never really talked to call her annoying just like that?

She gave a small sigh and walked to class.

X X X

Sakura looked at her friends.

Tenten was stuffing her mouth with food. Sakura could almost see the rice streaming out of her mouth again in her imagination.

Temari poked her food with her fork. She looked at it with eyes that almost shot lasers out of them. You could see she was still mad about Shikamaru. She was very concentrated.

Ino kept shifting between eating a little bit of rice and looking nervously around the cafeteria.

Hinata was nothing like them! She sat straight up and ate her food almost as a royalty. She kind of closed herself in a box when eating her food. Sakura could tell she was all tense, though.

Sakura gave a deep sigh and smashed her hand on the table, giving her attention from the other girls.

"This is so wrong! Tenten, please eat a little bit less at a time, I can almost imagine your food float right out of your mouth again! Temari, stop giving your food death glares, it can't be more dead than it already is. Also, you should eat! Ino, what's wrong? You look really paranoid looking nervously around the cafeteria after _every_ bite you take! Hinata, you can at least sit properly and eat properly but you're closing yourself inside a box while doing soo...what's going on with all of you?"

Sakura sighed once more knowing she just let her own frustration out on her friends.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?"

Sakura looked at her roommate who bowed her head.

"Gomenasai...I guess I just let my frustrations out on you..."

Sakura sighed once again.

"Frustrations?"

All the girls gave Sakura a confused look.

"I'm going to tell my story after you tell yours"

Sakura looked at Tenten which made her sigh.

"Alright. I'm nervous, that's why I eat so fast and so much...I was in class and I could see the boys talk and suddenly Neji looked over and we had eye contact for about 3 seconds. Then the other boys looked as well and started elbowing him...I don't know what is going on but I'm nervous about it..."

Tenten looked down almost in shame.

"It's okay, Tenten. We will be here for you, no matter what"

Tenten looked at Sakura who had a really bright smile on her face. She couldn't help but smile back.

Sakura then moved her head to Temari's direction.

"Alright, alright. I'm still trying to figure out how to take revenge on Shikamaru. I want to do it at the party but I still don't know what to do yet...It makes me annoyed"

Sakura gave a sad yet relived sigh.

"I'm sure you'll find up something. You must tell us if you need us to anything. We told you we would help you, didn't we?"

The girls nodded in agreement and Temari smiled to all of them.

"Arigatou, minna"

Sakura then looked at Ino and gave her a nod.

Ino looked around once again before giving a really deep sigh.

"I have chosen art class and in my class there's this cute yet creepy guy. He kept looking at me and I don't know why...He haven't spoken to me or anything, he just looks. Also, I think I caught him following me earlier when I quickly went to my room"

All the girls looked at Ino with the most disturbed faces.

"I know, right? It creeps me out. He's the person I'm looking for"

Sakura nodded to show she understood.

"We will protect you. Don't worry. If you see him, please tell"

Ino nodded.

Sakura turned her head to Hinata who just looked at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura-San"

"I can see you're tense, Hinata! Now tell me!"

Hinata looked down.

"I have this family meeting and dinner coming up soon. My whole clan will be there. It's a ceremony for me because I'm not in college and all grown up...all the attention will be on me and I have to show how to act like a true lady. I also have to show my housewife 'skills'. All the elderly ladies in my family will be there to see if it's good enough...I'm very nervous...they will be judging me, I know it. I know proper etiquette but I don't think I'm the best at all the housewife chores..."

All the girls looked at her kind of confused but still understanding.

Sakura gave her a really bright smile.

"We can help you train, if you would like. We can watch you while you're doing your thing, maybe that'll help you a little bit"

Hinata's face lightened up at Sakura's sweet words.

"Arigatou, Sakura-San!"

"It's your turn now, neh, Sakura-San?"

Sakura looked at Tenten who had a creepy expression on her face.

She gulped and looked down a little.

"I bumped into that guy again today...He told me I was annoying and walked away...It made me think that I'm just too awkward with boys and maybe I won't ever find a boyfriend..."

The girls looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I already told you I would help you, right?"

Ino smiled at her.

"Ino...you know the party's tomorrow, right?"

Ino's froze. She had totally forgot about the upcoming party was already tomorrow.

"I...forgot that..."

Sakura sighed.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm doomed to be single the rest of my life"

All the girls laughed.

Suddenly the door opened and a group of five boys walked inside the cafeteria.

The girls looked at them secretly. They didn't want to seem like creepy stalkers.

Ino drew all the attention from the four girls when she quickly gasped and held her hands in front of her mouth.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

The girls looked at her with a worried look.

"T-the boy over there. The pale boy with the short black hair...h-he's that creepy guy from earlier!"

The girls looked at the direction the boys stood.

"Ah, you mean Mori Sai? Yeah, he's in art class...I wonder what he's doing in your class, though? He's a second year student..."

"I heard he made a special deal with the principal, since there weren't any spaces left at the second year art class. The principal knows his passion for art and let him join the first year art class"

The girls looked confused at the pale boy standing with the four other boys.

Sakura looked at the other guys and gasped as well when she got to a certain someone.

"What's wrong?"

This time Sakura got all the attention.

" The other black haired boy over there...the tall pale one...he's the one I keep bumping in to...who also thinks I'm annoying..."

Temari smirked at the pinkette.

"Ah, so it _is_ the Uchiha boy after all."

"Uchiha Sasuke is his full name. He's a very attractive boy who get's almost every girls attention at this school. He's a total player and a big douchebag. Stay away from him as much as possible"

Tenten looked deep in Sakura's eyes giving her the warning look.

Sakura sighed.

"I try my best...It's not my fault I keep bumping into him..."

Ino snorted.

"Maybe you should just look where you're going from now on"

All the girls laughed at Ino's response.

Sakura looked annoyed at Ino.

"Oi! I'm thinking when I walk and then I fall into this kind of daze, it's not my fault!"

"Sure, sure...whatever you say"

Sakura looked at Temari who looked angrily at the group of boys.

"Who of them is it?"

Temari didn't even look at the pinkette.

"The boy with the ponytail. He always looks tired...He's very very lazy but also very smart"

Hinata also looked at the group but quickly looked away with a slight blush.

Sakura saw and quickly confronted her.

"Who are you blushing of?"

Hinata looked at Sakura who once again had a creepy smirk.

"T-that blonde guy o-over there...He has a c-cute smile"

She hid half her face to not show her blush.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto. He a total goof. He's kind of a baka, too. He's the class clown in our class"

"He have already gotten detention six time this year...we are on our third day or something..."

The girls giggled a little.

"And I suppose the last one with the brown hair was your cousin, neh, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded.

Tenten grabbed her cheeks which turned red as a tomato.

"He's so kawaii...I want to be his girlfriend so baaaaaaaaaaad"

Temari sighed and looked at the girls.

"You can't stop her when she's in her fangirl mode. Let's hope it won't take that long this time"

"Huyga Tenten, doean't that just sound so good? I think we are meant to be! Neji-Kuuuuuuun"

The girls laughed.

The door opened once more and a girl gang walked in.

In the front a girl with long, red, spiky hair and glassed stood. She had really short black shorts on with a short light purple top which went right under her breasts. She wore high heels with the outfit, at least 7 centimeters.

Behind her stood four more girls. One of them was a blonde haired girl with a big curly hair. She wore a black mid-thigh long skirt with a red top. The top went to right above the bellybutton. She also wore black high heels. They were about 5 centimeters.

2 other girls that looked identical also stood behind her. They had pitch black shoulder length hair. They had the same kind of black shorts on, both a little bit shorter than mid-thigh and a light blue lose top which went to above the bellybutton as well. They also both wore high heels in black which was about the same lengths as the other girl. The only way to know the difference between them was a stray of hair on each of them with a different color: one had a blue lock of hair and the other had a pink.

The last girl had dark brown hair in shoulder length. She had a thick purple line on each cheek which both started from cheek bone and went down to her jaw. She wore some tight blue jeans and a tight black top that went down to right above her butt. She wore red sneakers to her outfit.

All the girls looked at them.

"Ino, it's those mean girls from the other day!"

"Yeah...I'm glad we didn't end up with them"

"Yeah"

Temari and Tenten shifted looking at Ino and Sakura and then four girls.

"Remember we told you about GHU?"

Ino and Sakura nodded slowly, confused of what that had to do with anything at this very moment.

"Those girls over there are the GHU..."

Ino and Sakura looked shocked at the Temari and Tenten.

"There's a new one with them, though"

Temari looked closer at the girl gang.

"You're right...I have never seen that girl before. The girl with the purple stripes on her cheeks"

"Her name is Nohara Rin. She's a first year like Sakura, Ino and me. She's my roommate"

The girls looked at her.

"Those damn bitches..."

The girls quickly drew their attention to Ino.

"They told us they didn't want any first year students in their gang! What a bunch of bitches"

"You asked them?"

Temari and Tenten gave a confused look to the two girls.

Sakura sighed.

"Yes...we went over to them but they told us to leave. Then we found you guys."

"When I think about it now, I'm happy they flipped us off. Or else we probably wouldn't have met you guys"

The girls giggled and ignored the two other groups.

X X X

Sakura and Ino sat in their room that evening doing homework. And by that I mean, Sakura did homework and Ino was chatting on Facebook with some boys from their college.

Just like the night before, they hadn't been talking for about 30 minutes. Once again it was Ino who broke the silence.

"So, it's tomorrow, huh?"

Sakura lifted her head from her computer.

"What is?"

"The party. It was your first party, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly and once again looked down at her screen.

"Are you nervous?"

Sakura didn't respond and just continued doing her homework.

"Excited?"

Still no answer.

"You must have some sort of emotion at the moment...I mean, it's going to be your first party with drunk people!"

Sakura sighed and looked at Ino.

"I'm nervous. I'm not excited because I don't know what to be excited about. It's just a bunch of drunk people dancing and making out everywhere"

"I know! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Sakura shake her head and looked down again.

The silence came back. It lasted about 5 minutes before Ino once again broke the silence.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura looked up again, this time giving her a smile.

"I'm doing my physics homework. It's a big report on 20 pages which have to be about the stuff we learned so far"

Ino gave her a really confused look.

"20 pages? About physics? And what do you mean 'what you learned so far'? We have been here 3 days!"

Sakura gave her a serious look.

"I only got into this school because I'm very smart. That means I'm at a high level in physics. We are only 14 people in my class while there are 30 in yours."

Ino started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"You only got into this school because you're smart? This is the most expensive school in whole Japan. You get far with money"

Sakura sighed.

"Ino..."

She looked up at her roommate who seemed to be slight upset. Did she say something wrong?

"What is it?"

"I didn't get here because my rich ass parents paid for me. I had to get a scholarship to get in here. I could've been at any college I wanted but I chose this because it's the most wanted college in whole Japan. When I got this chance I took it. Therefore is my studies very important to me"

Ino looked down. Even though they had seemed like best friends from the beginning, there were still things they didn't know about each other. Ino had forgotten about that. It seemed like they had known each other forever but it had only been 3 days.

"G-gomene, Sakura..."

Sakura looked at Ino in surprise.

"I didn't know that...I shouldn't have made fun of you, gomenasai"

Sakura gave a small, low sigh.

"It's okay, Ino-Chan. You didn't know. I hadn't told you. You thought I was rich because most of the school comes from a rich family...I should have told you"

"So are you...you know...poor?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm not poor. I'm not rich either. I'm in the middle. My family is leaning against the poor side, though. My dad has gotten told for months now that he maybe will lose his job. My mom has two jobs. She's a babysitter and then she's doing housework wherever she can"

Ino gave her a sad expression.

"It makes me sad to hear that, Sakura-Chan..."

Sakura gave her a smile.

"Don't worry. That's why I chose this school. I have 3 years to do my very best and then I hope to become a doctor. The best in the country, to be exact. That way I could help my family. I could give them money each month. My dad could have time to find a new job and my mom could quit one of her jobs"

Sakura looked down sad.

"Even though my parents won't admit it I know it would lift a lot of weight off of their shoulders...They keep telling me that they will be fine and that I should just worry about my own future..."

Ino gave her a big smile.

"I know you will succeed, Sakura! You're very smart and you have the determination to become whatever you want to be. I'm sure you would be a great doctor"

Sakura gave her a smile back.

"Arigatou, Ino-Chan"

Sakura closed her computer and looked at Ino once more.

"It's late, we should go to sleep"

Ino nooded in agreement and smiled to her.

"I bet you will like the party"

"We'll see, Ino"

Ino and sakura giggled and turned the lights off.

_I am kind of excited...but I'm nervous that I will make a total fool out of myself. Especially because every second and third year student will be there...Kami, help me!_

**...**

**Thanks for reading chapter 6. **

**I have gotten a few reviews about my chapters being too short. I hope this was a lot better. :)**

**Please leave a review, it helps me with stuff I need to work on and what you all think is good. :)**

**Please don't tell me my English sucks because I already know that..**


End file.
